


The Stumble Before A Fall

by chupacabras



Category: Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupacabras/pseuds/chupacabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes is a hunter looking for a demon and Daryl is an angel who's trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stumble Before A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> While this takes place in the Supernatural verse there won't be any mention of any of the characters from it.

The only warning that came was the light sigh of wings fluttering-- and Merle was beside him. The two angels stood in perfect silence, unseen by the busy world around them. Ghosts. Daryl knew exactly why the other was next to him but as usual he said nothing. He knew that it would come bubbling out sooner or later. Until then he took to feeling the electicity that surged between them-- those dangerous sparks. Both of them stood firmly on their feelings. Sure enough his brother's voice broke the silence.

"You were around that hunter again today-- can practically smell 'im on you. The filth."

"Don' call him that."

"Jus' what d'you think yer doin', baby brother?" Merle had stepped closer and was breathing down his neck. "You know the rules."

"He's helpful."

"You'll **_fall_**. Remember Philli--"

"I won't _**fall**_." It was barked, hackles raising and the feathers on his unseen wings bristling. The conversation ended just as it started, wings whispering and Daryl was gone. His brother didn't follow-- only frowned and disappeared a moment later.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere a bottle of whiskey sat half empty next to an unloaded revolver. Books were scattered all over the motel room-- open to specific pages about demons and other nasty things. The hunter was pacing, cowboy boots threatening to wear a trail through the carpet. He was too tired. Had too much to drink. Was juggling to much information in his mind. He knew where he needed to be and it wasn't in a hotel room hundreds of miles from the place he had once called home. There was a demon somewhere-- one that had taken his wife away from him forever and it would pay. Dearly.

The sound of wings fluttering immediately drew his attention from his pacing, boots halted before he swung around-- only to catch a set of bright blue eyes.

"...'llo, Rick."


End file.
